fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Z wizytą u przegranych - czyli witajcie znowu!
Astrid: W skrócie: w poprzednim odcinku ZTP, ja i DJ wyjaśnialiśmy wszystkie zagadki sezonu! Było fajnie i w ogóle, a teraz zapraszamy na kolejny odcinek ZTP! Jedziemy z tym koksem! Chris: Nie, nie, nie! Dziewczyno, psujesz mi program! To powinno być tak-... Astrid: Chris, przypominam ci, że to dzisiaj ja i DJ prowadzimy Totalną Porażkę! Chris: A jak tam sobie chcesz! Ale jak nam spadnie oglądalność, to potrącimy to z twojej pensji! Astrid: Ja nie mam pensji... ' Chris: I tak ci potrące to z pensji, już ja znajdę sposób! ... no a teraz zapraszamy na kolejny, ekscytujący i dramatyczny odcinek Zamku... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! (Intro) "Gdzieś indziej" Astrid i DJ wchodzą właśnie do tajemnej komnaty zamkowej. Łał! To tu przesiadują przegrani! To jest jeszcze większy park wodny niż w Playa de los Przegranos! Astrid: Hej, ludzie! Kręćmy ten odcinek i lećmy z tym koksem! Stażysta:(wiezie gdzieś wózek koksu) Sie robi! Astrid: o.o" DJ: Em... Astrid?.. (pokazuje palcem na rozwścieczony tłum) Duncan: Gadaj lala, skąd masz ten klip?! (chwyta ją za bluzkę i podciąga do góry) DJ: Puszczaj moją królewnę! Duncan: Cicho bądź, DJ. Nie ciebie o zdanie pytam! DJ: T-tak jest! Astrid: Na dobry początek mnie puść, bo gotowam cię posądzić o molestowanie seksualne! Christie: Hahahah, no boki zrywać! (ironicznie) Duncan: Zamknij się, barbie! A teraz... mów... skąd... masz... ten... KLIP?! Courtney: Czy to nie oczywiste? Nie uważałeś i zostałeś przyłapany! Sierra: (płacze) Kiedd.. dy to.. nie... prawda! Nigdy bym nikkko... mu... nie odbiła chłopaka! (rozryczła się na dobre) Courtney: Niezła z ciebie aktoreczka, co...? Leshawna: Przestań już, Courtney. Robisz się już trochę nudna! Courtney: Powiedziała dziewczyna ze wsi... Leshawna: Że co proszę?! Beth: Hej! Może zamiast się kłócić, wysłuchalibyśmy każdego, co? Lindsay: Och, jaka ty jesteś mądra! Astrid: No właśnie! I puść mnie już, bo stanik mi się wpija!... TT TT Duncan: Ech, no dobra! (puścił ją) Astrid: Dziękuję, łaskawco! Courtney: No, gadaj co wiesz! Astrid: Ja w sumie nic nie wiem, tylko tyle, że ten klip przysłał nam ktoś "z zewnątrz"... Gwen: Czyli to jednak jest fotomontaż! Duncan: No przecież mówię to cały czas! Courtney: A skąd wy to wiecie?! Gwen: Bo tak się składa, że my myślimy?... Courtney: Ha, ha! Myślisz, że jesteś taka zabawna?! Gwen: Na pewno bardziej od ciebie, panno "wszystko wiem najlepiej"! Courtney: Oszz ty! Beth: Hej, ja też nie rozumiem! Skąd wiecie, że to fotomontaż? Gwen: Ponieważ, skoro przysłał to ktoś spoza Zamku, to znaczy, że nie miał dostępu do ukrytych klipów no i... i w ogóle. Noah: Ej, lepiej patrzcie na to! (przewinął kawałek na telewizorze) Courtney: I co? Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć? Noah: Przecież dziewczyna na tym klipie ma CIEMNOBRĄZOWE oczy, podczas, gdy nasza pani dobrotliwa ma NIEBIESKIE. Rozumiesz? Courtney: To w takim razie kto to jest?! Wszyscy: Ty! Courtney: J-ja? Duncan: Tak ty... i co? Kto tym razem miał rację? Heather: Noah...! Duncan:(patrzy przez chwilę wrogo na Heather) A tak poza tym?... (trochę poirytowany) Courtney: Ty...(przynaje niechętnie) Astrid: (obejmuje Courtney i Duncana) No to skoro już sobie to wyjaśniliśmy... Sierra: A-ale... kt-to to mógł zzzro... zrobić? (ciągle płacze) Astrid: Ech... (przybiera minę detektywa) W grę wchodzą: Heather (wrogie spojrzenie Heather), Christie (wrogie spojrzenie Christie) i... hm, ta cała Risu! Noah: A kiedy dostaliście ten materiał? Astrid: Gdzieś tak zaraz po tym jak wyleciałam... chyba nawet w tym samym dniu! Harold: Już wtedy planowaliście odcinek specjalny? (podejrzliwie) Astrid: No tak! Słuchaj, czy widziałeś mnie tu wcześniej? -.- Harold: No nie... Christie: Czyli ani ja, ani "pyskata" nie mogłyśmy tego zrobić. Super, to ja wracam na basen, nara patałachy! Heather: Ona trochę mi już działa na nerwy, ale popieram ją. Wracam na basen, to cześć! (zjadliwie) Duncan: Ugh! Ta Risu... (po chichu: w sumie to ją zaczynam lubić... he, he) Astrid: No to skoro już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy... Może się pocałujecie "na przepraszam"?^^ Courtney: Ugh, no zgoda! (niby niechętnie całuje go) Przepraszam. To papa! Duncan: To ja idę z moją księżniczką. Narka... Astrid: No to my może przeprowadzimy teraz mały wywiad z każdym z uczestników? Co, DJ? DJ: (trochę oszołomiony) Dla mnie bomba. ... Astrid: Lećmy wg. kolejności eliminacji, będzie najprościej! DJ?.. DJ: Pierwszy był Eric. Astrid: Oho, tam siedzi! (podchodzi do Erica) Eric, czy chciałbyś nam coś powiedzieć? Eric: Ehem! Patrzcie na mnie, jestem tak nieprzyzwoicie przystojny! Nie to co kuzyn Justin... Astrid: Em... ok... kto następny? DJ: Harold. Astrid: Coś małomówny jesteś dzisiaj! Dobra, pogadamy o tym później, Harold na horyzoncie! Ej, Hardie, jak myślisz, kto powinien wygrać Zamek Totalnej Porażki? Harold: Hm, jakby się tak zastanowić, to nie mam zdania. Każdy ma swoje wady jak i zalety, jednak gdybym miał wybierać obiektywnie, to byłby to zdecydowanie Geoff. DJ: Dlaczego akurat Geoff? Harold: Po pierwsze to męska solidarność, a po drugie: Trent jest jakiś zbyt "babski". No to narazie, ludzie! Astrid: (na boku do DJa) Hm, czy on sugeruje, że Trent jest transwestytą? (DJ wzrusza ramionami) Dobra, następny na liście to?.. DJ: Bryant. Astrid: Ej, dobry jesteś! DJ: Przygotowałem się. O, tam idzie! Bryant: No hej, co słychać, dziunia? Astrid: Hehehe... (zakłopotana) Czy myślisz, że Trent jest transwestytą? Bryant: Że co?! Astrid: ...czy Trent to transwestyta? Bryant: Hm, Trent raczej nie ubiera się w babskie ciuszki, ale z charakteru jak najbardziej! Jeszcze jakieś pytania? Hmm? Astrid: Nie! No dobra, to teraz Ezekiel! Ha, chociaż to udało mi się zapamiętać! DJ: Brawo, to pozwól królewno, że ja teraz zadam pytanie? Astrid: Hm, już ci wróciła chęć życia? Super! No to skoro tego chce mój pimpuś, to proszę bardzo...! DJ: Dziękuję.(podchodzi do Ezekiela) Jak podobają ci się dziewczyny z Zamku Totalnej Porażki? Astrid: A co to za dziwne pytanie?... DJ: Podciągam oglądalność!... Astrid: Aaa! To taka para butów! Ezekiel: Dla mnie wszystkie dziewczyny to jedno i to samo. DJ: Czyli?... Ezekiel: Mój terapeuta nie pozwala mi o tym mówić. Jeśli to już wszystko, to narka, hehe! Astrid: Em.. no dobra... to teraz?... DJ: Sierra. O, cześć! Sierra: (ciągle zapłakana) H-hej, DJ, cz-cz-cześć A-astrid. DJ: Masz do kogoś żal, że odpadłaś tak wcześnie? Sierra: Nie, zupeł-zupełnie nie! P-przecież to bbyła moja wina. (uśmiecha się) Astrid: A jakiej odpowiedzi ty się spodziewałeś? -.- To teraz... tyle silna, co przerażająca, Eva! Eva: Taak? Astrid: Czyż nie chciałabyś się zemścić na Christie za to, że wyleciełaś? Eva: Nie. Terapeuta mi mówił, że zemsta prowadzi tylko do zmesty. To "błędne koło". Astrid: Co tak nagle wszyscy do terapeuty chodzą, co?! (DJ wzrusza ramionami) DJ: Teraz Counrtey. Courntey: Co? O co chodzi? (przerywa dzwonienie do prawnika) Astrid: Słuchaj, Courtney. Czy jest ktoś, na kim chciałabyś się zemścić? Courtney: Tak! Na tych, co na mnie zagłosowali, ugh! (wściekła odchodzi i znów próbuje się dodzownić do prawnika) no odbierzże w końcu, no ile można?! Astrid: Hej, Duncan! Duncan: Czego?... DJ: Cześć, kolo. Ty chyba jeszcze nie widziałeś się z Risu, co? Duncan: Nie, bo co? DJ: A co zrobisz, gdy ją spotkasz po raz pierwszy? To przez nią omal nie rozstaliście się z Courtney. Duncan: Nie wiem, w każdym bądź razie... nie odpowiadam za swoje czyny... (rzekł enigmatycznie i odszedł) DJ: Hej, Beth. Cześć, Justin. Astrid: Beth, czy czujesz do kogoś zawiść, w związku z tym, że odpadłaś? Beth: Nie. W sumie to cieszę się, że odpadłam tak wcześnie. Tu jest bombowo! Astrid: A jak tam u ciebie, Justin? Justin: Heej! Zasłaniasz mi słońce! Astrid: Przeciez to lampa! Justin: Heej! Zasłaniasz mi lampę! - tak dobrze? Astrid: Sie wie! ^^ DJ: Teraz Noah. Gdzie jest Noah? Astrid: A bo ja wiem! Przynajmniej mniej wywiadów i szybciej do kurortu! DJ: O, tu jest. Noah: O co chodzi? DJ: Stary, czy czujesz się niespełniony, w związku z tym, że odpadłeś w samym środku gry? Astrid: Już ci się pytania kończą, pimpuś, co nie? DJ: Tak, w sumie to tak. Noah: No wiesz. Nie wiem dlaczego mnie wyeliminowali i to mnie boli. Jednak jest też szansa 70%, że pozbyli się mnie z tego powodu, że jestem zbyt inteligentny, przez co byłem dużą konkurencją. Astrid: Fakt, istnieje taka szansa. Lindsay, słońce ty moje! Masz nam coś ciekawego do powiedzenia? Lindsay: Łiiii! Tu jest super! Astrid: Aha, to fajnie! Kto następny? DJ: Ty! Q_Q Astrid: Och, już się tak nie rozklejaj! W końcu, gdybym nie odpadła to nie moglibyśmy byc teraz razem, nie? DJ: W sumie racja. Pytanie dla ciebie: CZY WYBACZYSZ MI, ŻE TO PRZEZE MNIE TAK CIERPIAŁAŚ? Q_Q Astrid: Ech, tak. Już 18 raz... (pocałunek) no dobra, to teraz...? DJ: Heather. Astrid: Heather, jak myślisz, kto wygra tą Totalną Porażkę? Heather: Ja powinnam wygrać! Astrid: Ale ty juz nie grasz! Heather: Wiem! Za kogo ty mnie masz, idiotko, za Lindsay? Astrid: Lepiej nie zaczynaj znowu! Leshawna: (rozdziela je) Hej, spokojnie, laski! Przecież juz i tak Heather nie wrócisz do gry, może uda ci się następnym razem, hm? Heather: Huh! Na pewno mi się uda! (poszła urażona) Astrid: Dzięki, Leshawna! Leshawna: Nie ma sprawy, skarbie! Astrid: Dobrze, zatem Leshawna. Najgorsza rzecz w tym sezonie Totalnej Porażki?.. Leshawna: Zdecydowanie to, jak Izzy zachowała się wobec Gwen, to było nie fair! DJ: To może zapytajmy o to Gwen?... Astrid: Gwen, najokropniejsza rzecz w sezonie? Gwen: To, jak Risu zachowała się wobec Geoffa, DJa i Owena. Przecież Owen to chłopak jej siostry!... Owen: O, siemka Astrid, siemka DJ! Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, gdzie wsiąkłeś, po ostatnich eliminacjach... DJ: Siemka, Owen! Czy masz żal do Risu, w związku z tym, co się stało? Owen: Nie, w sumie to nie. Tutaj można się naprawdę nażreć! (puścił bąką) hehehehe! sorki! (zmieszany) poza tym to jest siostra mojej Explosivo! Astrid: Ależ z ciebie wierny facet! Dobra, to teraz już ostatnia osoba dzisiejszego dnia, DJ! Najwspanialszy dzień w Totalnej Porażce? DJ: Pierwszy, bo wtedy ciebie spotkałem! *w* Astrid: Och, jakiż ty jesteś słodki! (pocałunek) ... Astrid: No, to już wszystko na dziś, oglądajcie nas już za tydzień na Zamku.. DJ: Totalnej... Razem: PORAŻKI!!! Astrid: TAK! Wreszcie mogę sobie wypocząć w kurorcie, yapie! ''KONIEC '' Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki